Drugs and a happy Rogue
by L-everlou
Summary: Juvia has a potion, and that potion is meant for a certain sabertooth wizard... She manages to sneak into the guild, and things are going fine- until the drinks get switched around, and Rogue accidentaly swallows the potion. Happiness and sugar cookies ensue. Some cursing, mostly hilarity. Can't come complaining if I warned you!


**A/N: I'm back… with drugs. No serious, I have drugs here, from Juvia and… she says she's giving them to Rogue. Well… Hey, I wanna see it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. Seriously, guys. Is this necessary?**

It was another one of those days where Juvia Lockser, of fairy tail, felt like drugging someone into oblivion. Lord knows why, but she decided to use someone in sabertooth as her test subject that day. And that one girl from the games, Minerva… what if it turned out that she was secretly in love with her precious Gray! That was NOT allowed.

She picked one of her random potions from a cabinet in her house, and left. Mira had picked up enough gossip to piece together the location of sabertooth, so she knew where she was headed. It was a short trip by train, so Juvia bought a ticket, and settled in for a bit. Along the way, she stared out the window… thought of Gray… knocked out some perverts… thought of Gray again… bought some useless magic toy… and finally got off the train.

Somehow, she was able to scale an inconspicuous cliff, and she managed to make it to the sabertooth guild hall. Luckily, her potion was intact, and storage didn't affect its contents. She slipped in, unnoticed by the random guild members who had no name (**A/N: I always feel bad for side characters…**). Sabertooth was incredibly quiet! Maybe it was because she had spent so much time at fairy tail, but the entire guild was like a library! Yes, there were several rowdy guild mates making noise by the bar, but you didn't have to duck to avoid flying barstools, dodge any fireballs, or run from Erza.

Honestly, it had an uncomfortable feel, and it was just too formal for her tastes. Yep, it was definitely the fairy tail influence kicking in. Right away, she spotted Minerva, who was lecturing Sting and Rogue about a job that they had completed. Apparently, they had killed everyone… including their client. Now, it wasn't necessarily a job failure, but it also wasn't a success. With a bit more eavesdropping, Juvia learned that killing everyone and "leaving no witnesses" was routine for the two dragon slayers. Maybe destructive tendencies were also normal for those two. Either way, they would fit into fairy tail just fine.

She felt the fangs of rage sink deep into her heart when she found the dark haired woman. This was the same woman who had eyes for her beloved… she was not going to leave the room alive. Juvia sat down in the seat behind Minerva, as casually as possible. She didn't even let fear disturb her, because it was all in the name of love. _GLORIOUS LOVE_.

When Minerva had turned around, Juvia wrenched the cork out of the vial and poured all of it into the cup closest to her. Hopefully, the mixture would create a horrible effect, and she would soon hear about it in sorcerers weekly. She slipped away from the bar, and dashed out the door.

Meanwhile, Minerva had just reached or her glass, giving Sting an evil glare when he bumped into her, causing some of it to spill on to the counter. She watched as the liquid sizzled, and… burned a hole right through the bar. Fortunately, no one had seen it and she was free to use the moment to her advantage. When Rogue reached for his cup, Minerva switched their cups, and sat back to watch the show.

Nothing happened at first. Rogue had a sip, and put the cup down again, and still nothing had occurred. There wasn't even the tell-tale sizzle that signified some decent internal damage. And it would be pretty  
awesome to see Rogue melt from the inside out. Suddenly, a fierce blush spread across Rogue's face. A dazed look came across him, and he turned to her.

"Hug?" he asked, holding out his arms with an odd smile.

The whole guild exploded with that one word. Rufus checked his memory to see if Rogue had ever used that word in a sentence before, and NO he HADN'T. Orga was running about with his hands over his ears screaming "that NEVER happened!" Yes, it made the all-powerful Orga scream. Sting had turned white, and he was wondering if he had mixed up his drinks with Alo, the girl next to him. She was the sabertooth equivalent of Cana, and she had a habit of drinking only the most alcoholic drinks in the guild.

He might've, but that's not the question. Rogue had just asked Minerva for a hug. The only thing that could make this even weirder was Minerva hugging him back. In all of the chaos, Rogue was still wearing that expression and holding his hands off. He even moved forward to hug her, but she pushed him off of her, and took a step away. So the potion had done more than she expected. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a really freakin' bad thing.

"ROGUE. GET IT TOGETHER MAN!" Sting finally yelled.

He returned his attention to his drink, assuming that it was just a typically drunk Rogue. Rogue obeyed, only sitting down and leaning on Sting's shoulder. Sting didn't move, because he was seriously out this time. Damn Alo…

"Sting-kun? No hug, huh?" Rogue asked, innocently.

Frosch came flying up, accompanied by Lector.

"What happened with Rogue-kun?" Lector asked.

He made a sound as Rogue pulled him out of the sky and hugged him like a teddy bear.

"OMG, you're so cute!" Rogue squealed.

That's when the remaining guild members lost it. Minerva was now praying. Yes, praying. The apocalypse has come, and Rufus was busy murdering all the survivors. See, sabertooth has a 'no witness' policy… oh, you've heard of it?

Lector managed to escape, with the help of a woozy Alo, who then asked him if he was a unicorn, and when he was going to give her some sugar cookies.

"Damn! Seriously, what happened here?!" Lector demanded.

And then he saw his partner, pale and shivering at the bar.

"Sting-kun?!"

Rogue was back to cuddling Sting, asking if he was okay, and attempting to tie a bunch of brightly colored ribbons into his blonde hair. Oddly enough, Sting looked adorable with all the pink and purple ribbons in his hair. Rogue did a good job…

Sting finally woke up from a pleasant dream where he was being hugged by Lilou, which she was never around to actually do. When he focused on where he was, he realized that it was actually Rogue who was hugging him.

"Agh! Rogue, WHAT'RE YOU DOING, MAN?!" Sting shouted.

Rogue looked up at him with blurred eyes.

"I feel like I'm drugged…" Rogue admitted, stumbling away from the bar.

Immediately, Sting felt responsible and mature. He ran over to his partner, who was about to trip and fall, and caught him.

"You didn't let me fall…" Rogue murmured.

"I'm never gonna let you fall, partner," Sting said back.

He hoisted the raven-haired teenager up, and onto his back. He was able to carry Rogue back home, while Rogue said things like "Today is really sunny! Hahaha!" and "Sugar cookies! Don't tell Alo I took hers."

It was only that they reached their house, that Rogue whispered something really serious.

"Sting… I'm seriously down… I feel super-sad…"

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Sting asked, setting the shadow dragon slayer on the couch.

"… Kiss me," Rogue decided.

"What?"

"Kiss me," Rogue repeated.

"Um… why?"

"Because, it would make me feel better. That's what partners do for each other," Rogue explained.

"Right," Sting mumbled.

He slowly leaned in, and pressed their lips together. Usually when they kissed, they were having sex, or something. But this time, it was an innocent, pure kiss. There was an absence of arousal, and it was the first kiss that ever meant more than sex. It was the first kiss that Sting registered. It was the first kiss that they both felt, the first kiss that made them feel complete, and not in need of more.

When they separated, Sting closed him eyes, and savored the feeling that it left inside him. Rogue smiled before he drifted into a deep sleep. Sting sat down, and hugged him. They fell asleep like that, resting in each other's arms…

Well, until Minerva came to check on them.

**A/N: AHAH, unresolved cliffy! How do you like that?! Um, this is my first update in a while… I'm sorry. I'm becoming one of "those writers", aren't I? Oh geez… I'm gonna keep writing. Ain't got no time for author's notes, so please leave a review, buh bye!**


End file.
